


Panties

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulges, Butt Plugs, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thighs, panty shot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam loves when Dom wears panties.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 15





	Panties

It was a windy day in london Adam sat on the rooftop balcony of the house that he shared with his other bandmates drinking a beer. 

Dom was just a few feet away from him trying to pose for photos but it was far to windy his clothes and hair blowing with each gust of wind. 

He was wearing a pink shirt,black boots,his iconic pink socks and a black mini shirt. 

Every time the wind blew Adam got a great view of the other mans black and white striped panties.

Oh how he loved when Dom wore panties this pair was one of Adam's faviorites it accentuated both Dom's ass and cock perfectly.

"This fooking wind is realy taking the piss out of me lets try again tomarrow,"Dom huffed as Tom packed up his camera and went back into the house. 

But before Dom could follow Adam stoped him grabing the man by his waist pulling him up onto his lap reaching under the british mans skirt to pull his panties over one of his pale ass cheeks. 

"You naughty boy,"Dom flirted allowing the older man to prod at his pinky asshole its rim swloen and puckred neglected for far to long.

"What a pretty little cunt,"Adam growled inserting a thick finger into Doms hole not caring if anyone next door out on their roof top garden could see. 

"Hmm more,"Dom moaned throwing his head back. 

"As you wish darling,"Adam spoke sticking a second finger into Doms hole streaching his rim out. 

"Adam please put your cock in me,"Dom begged his body aching with need his cock erect and pushing up out of his panties driping with glossy precum. 

Adam grined as Dom rode his thick thighs rubbing his clothed erection up against the older mans bulge.

Discreetly Adam undid his pants and pulled out his cock allowing the moaning man to sink his empty hole down onto his pulasting dick.

"Fook fook you fill me up so well,"Dom cried out as Adam kept steady hands wraped aound his boyfriends waist.

"Hey Dom arent you gonna come in I think its going to rain,"Tom spoke peaking his head through the doorway he blushed and quickly ducked back inside when he saw that his friend was preoccupied. 

"Ugggh,"Dom groaned ignoring Tom's warning he felt so good and didnt want to stop. 

"Why dont we continue this later,"Adam said rummaging through his pocket and pulling out a pink butt plug. 

Dom reluctantly pulled out and allowed Adam to insert the plug deep into his needy hole pulling the mans panties back over both ass cheeks......


End file.
